


Like it's our last day on Earth

by Oxytreza



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Anal Sex, Carlos is a Good Boyfriend, M/M, Rimming, eldritch!Cecil, mention of past Cecil/Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 04:21:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1591529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oxytreza/pseuds/Oxytreza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos has a little kink deep inside him. It actually serves his relationship with Cecil well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like it's our last day on Earth

**Author's Note:**

> That fic was written loooooong before we learnt about Janice and heard Steve in the liveshow The Librarians.
> 
> Since then, my headcanon that Steve and Cecil dated shifted and changed, but well. Back then it was still on, let's just roll with it.
> 
> Thanks for the Beta to Daftalchemist.

Carlos knew when he was about sixteen or so, that he probably wasn’t fantasizing about quite the same things as his friends. 

Well, of course, there was the blatant evidence that he was gay, and therefore wasn’t looking at girls’ breasts and asses as much as his high school best friend, a guy named Anthony, but also the fact he had a distinct preference for anything not human. 

This realization came to him while watching Star Trek at first, then with reading comic books, which became jerking off quietly with said comic books because, let’s be honest here, blue or pink skin was much more tempting than any other palette.

It was something he buried deep and never talked about. He wasn’t particularly ashamed of it, it was just something he didn’t think necessary to share. Anthony already had trouble grasping the fact he liked dicks better than pussies, so blue dicks….

Carlos guessed this interest was more or less tied to his love for science. He graduated and went to college, then graduated college with this little, or rather massive, kink deep within himself, waltzing from boyfriend to boyfriend and never bringing it up. Not even when one of them tied him to the headboard and kissed green lipstick all over his dark skin. The damn thing didn’t come off for at least one week, and each time he looked down he could see green circles around his cock. It was so, so easy to think that some cute alien boy had sucked him off.

Then he came to Night Vale; where everything is off or weird and so much more… alien. He nearly vibrates with excitement whenever he discovers something new and, even if it’s laced with fear sometimes, he just craves more. His stomach twists a little each time he sees someone with a weird biology and, and….

...And there’s Cecil. Sweet, beautiful Cecil with his pale skin and light hair, his blinking tattoos and his amazing lavender blush that goes all the way down. Those are little weird things that make Carlos’ cock twitch and make him want to devour Cecil whenever they’re in bed. He feels touched by the heavens for being graced with a lover with purple blood (though he didn’t check the blood; it’s just a fair assumption). He loves Cecil, and he loves Cecil’s body, and he just loves everything about Cecil. The man drives him out of his mind like no boyfriend ever did before, and he feels like he’s a teenager all over again, unable to keep his hands and his lips off the blonde. 

Then comes the day when Cecil calls him with a choked voice to tell him they can’t see each other for about a week because he’s sick. 

“Are you alright? I can come to take care of you,” Carlos says, phone tucked between his shoulder and his ear, still doing science with his hands. 

“No, that’s… That’s alright. Just don’t come, you… You’ll catch my illness,” Cecil answers almost too quickly, and Carlos frowns, putting the test tubes down and turning from his desk to give the conversation his full attention. There’s something off in Cecil’s voice and he can clearly hear it. 

“Cecil, I can tell you’re not being honest with me. What’s wrong?”

Cecil squeaks and there’s some shuffling on the other side of the line.

“Cecil?”

“No! No, I’m fine. I swear. Please, Carlos.”

“I’m coming over.” Carlos is already standing up and taking his latex gloves off, grasping his car keys on the way to the door.

“No, don’t, Carlos!” 

“I am. If something’s really wrong and you might have contracted some weird Night Vale disease, I’d rather have a look at it myself. See you in ten.”

Cecil tries to protest, but Carlos hangs up. 

Ten minutes later he’s climbing the stairs leading to Cecil’s apartment, and he knocks on the door. It’s immediately followed by some scrambling sounds inside and a whine, and suddenly he can feel Cecil’s presence behind the door. 

“Carlos,” he sighs, “Please… I told you I’m fine.…”

He doesn’t seem angry, just really tired. There’s a little thump on the door and Carlos imagines his boyfriend with his forehead to the wood. He leans one shoulder on the other side and tilts his head. 

“Please, Cecil. I’m worried about you. You don’t seem fine. If it’s just a cold, please let me at least be reassured. Tuck you in bed and give you a kiss?” He smiles and Cecil chuckles.

“I just…. Don’t want you to see me like this.” 

Carlos perks up at that. It might be a Night Vale thing, like he suspected after all. 

“Cecil, please. You know I would love you anyway.” A neighbor passes the hallway and nods at Carlos, who nods in return. The man’s eyes linger a little on Cecil’s door, then on Carlos and he gives another nod, more sympathetic this time, and Carlos frowns again. 

There’s another sigh on the other side of the door, deeper this time. “Fine. I don’t want you complaining though, because you can’t say I didn’t warn you.”

The door clicks, and Cecil yanks it wide open, a frown on his…. face. 

Carlos stares, his mouth gaping open, and Cecil throws his hands in the air. 

“See! I told you!” He turns his back to Carlos and walks away, grumbling. Thankfully, he doesn’t close the door, so Carlos lets himself in and closes it behind him. 

Cecil walks to the kitchen and Carlos stares more. He follows dumbly and leans against the kitchen doorway to watch Cecil angrily putting some water on to boil. 

“You’re…,” he starts, but Cecil turns around and finishes for him. 

“A monster, yes, I know.”

Carlos blinks and just shakes his head. 

Cecil’s purple, for a start. Not just purple; he’s a delicate shade of lavender, the same kind as the blush that colors his cheeks the rest of the time. His flushed face is a deeper, stronger purple now, like a plum. His eyes, usually a quiet tone of violet, are now nearly bright fuchsia, and the irises are swimming in a black sclera. Carlos wonders if they glow at night. There are also three more eyes above the usual two, gracefully arranged on Cecil’s forehead like a lotus flower. They share the same color scheme as the other two, but the pupils are vertical slits, glancing down at Carlos. 

Cecil crosses his arms, clearly annoyed at Carlos’ staring. The radio host is wearing a black button down with a white tie, and white jeans, and the outfit contrast wonderfully against his skin. Carlos stares some more; he can’t help it. His mouth’s still hanging open, and when he looks up at Cecil, he murmurs, “I was going to say beautiful.”

Something flashes across Cecil’s features and he looks down, his face tinting even more purple. “You don’t know what you’re saying.”

There’s a bright flash of white when he speaks and that makes Carlos’ feet move, stepping into the kitchen and walking to Cecil, who panics and tries to step back only to bump against the counter.

Carlos cups his face, asking in one breath, “Please open your mouth.” Cecil presses his lips together, eyes narrowing, but Carlos smiles and leans forward, pressing a gentle kiss to the annoyed line. “Please?”

Cecil looks at him as if he just grown another head and hesitantly opens his mouth, just a little.

“Wider, Cecil,” intones Carlos, and when his boyfriend complies he stares again. 

Cecil’s teeth are now two rows of pointed, shark-like teeth, white and glinting. And his tongue…. 

“Cecil, stick out your tongue for me, baby?” He knows Cecil can’t resist the pet name, and he sees the internal struggle until finally Cecil unfolds a light purple tongue, longer than usual and forked. 

Carlos feels a violent shudder down his spine. It’s not fear; it’s arousal. 

Cecil looks as if he is about to run away suddenly; away from the kitchen, away from Carlos, away from Night Vale. There’s pain in his eyes, so Carlos releases his face, hands sliding down to circle Cecil’s wrists. 

“Cecil,” he breathes. “Cecil. You’re gorgeous.” 

He kisses him again, this time with pressing his tongue to the seam of Cecil’s lips. Cecil flinches, whimpers before kissing back tentatively for a few seconds. He pushes Carlos back after a moment, and though Carlos lets himself be held at arm’s length, he keeps his hands on Cecil’s hips. 

“I’ll cut you…,” pants Cecil, averting his eyes. He turns to take care of the boiling water, pours it in a teapot and pushes it to the side to let the tea infuse. He turns back to Carlos, sighing. “Kissing me while I’m like this isn’t the best of ideas, Carlos.”

“Why not?” Carlos asks, stepping close once again. He’s half hard in his jeans and he just wants to touch. Cecil looks at him with wary eyes. 

“Why aren’t you disgusted by this form, Carlos?”

“Should I be?”

“Well, outsiders are, most of the time.”

“So this is a Night Vale thing. Does it happen often?”

Cecil frets. “Twice a year.” Carlos grins. That’s wonderful. Cecil watches him and slumps against the counter a little. “You really like it?” 

Carlos presses against him, cups his ass with both hands and pulls him close. He brings their hips together and grinds just a little, murmuring right into Cecil’s ear, “What do you think?”

Cecil gasps, fingers gripping at Carlos’ coat lapels. The scientist can feel the full-body shivers that pass through Cecil. He smiles and leans his head back so he can look at him.

“Cecil, my darling Cecil. Who fucked you up about this form?” 

Cecil whines a little, and Carlos gently takes his hand to kiss the knuckles and gently dipped Cecil back. “Tell me, babe,” he whispers, trailing kisses along Cecil’s neck, and Cecil moans and tips his head back, always so sensitive there. 

“Steve,” he growls, one hand coming up to tangle in Carlos’ hair. “He freaked out one day when he woke up next to me like this and…,” He pauses, closing his two regular eyes, but the three other continue to look at Carlos. “…He left me a couple days later.”

Carlos grunts against Cecil’s neck. He’d never cared particularly for Steve Carlsberg before. He’d just acknowledged Cecil’s hate for him and never pushed the issue very far as the topic made Cecil edgy and morose. But right now he could feel a wave of anger towards the man. He thinks about paying him a visit, but his thoughts are cut short and when Cecil nuzzles his neck. 

“Carlos….

“Forget about him,” mumbles Carlos, looping both arms around Cecil’s waist and pressing against him tight and warm and wonderful and, oh, the little sound Cecil gives is just perfect. “I’m gonna make you feel as gorgeous and beautiful as you are.”

Cecil chuckles, stepping back until his ass hits the counter with the weight of Carlos pressing against him. “And how are you gonna do that?” he purrs, and his voice sounds like an actual purr this time, fuck, and he breathes in sharply when Carlos cups the front of his pants. 

“I’m going to make love to you, Cecil,” Carlos says, deliberating not using the word ‘fuck’. 

Cecil moans and clings to him, latching onto him for a kiss, and this time he doesn’t hold back. Carlos yelps when he feels the first pick of teeth on his lips and tongue, but he doesn’t even care. 

They end up in a tangle of limbs on the bed. Carlos manages to discard Cecil’s shirt and is licking long, hot stripes up his chest, making Cecil writhe and moan under him. Carlos notices the way his brown hands contrast beautifully against the lavender skin, the sweet plum blush. It’s gorgeous and he can’t keep his mouth off it. Trailing his lips to one nipple, he sucks and bites avidly, relishing the arch Cecil’s body makes under him. 

“Oh, C-Carlos…,” the blonde whines, and Carlos sits up, licks his lips, and starts fumbling with Cecil’s zipper. But the radio host jerks away at that and scrambles up the bed, pushing with his feet until he’s out of reach. 

“Ah, hum… You didn’t see everything yet,” he mumbles and Carlos feels like he could come in his pants by just Cecil’s words. 

“What,” he says, his voice raspy, and Cecil looks at him with a sweet smile. He arches off the bed and wriggle out of his jeans, kicking them down and onto the floor and, Jesus fuck….

There’s a tail uncoiling from under him as if he was stretching it, and by the look on Cecil’s face, it does seem to feel good to take it out of the constricting cloth. Carlos stares again, and reaches out. Cecil seems to flinch at first, but then leans forward. Carlos curls his fingers around the middle of the tail, and slips them along until he reaches the tip. 

It feels like skin, and there are reptilian fins at the tip, fanning in a delicate deeper shade of purple, not unlike the thin membrane of bat wings. Cecil gasps when Carlos touches it gently, fingers just grazing the skin. 

“Is it sensitive?” he asks, and Cecil nods, eyes on Carlos. The scientist watches, enraptured. The tail curls around his wrist and he closes his hand around it. “You have control on it?” 

“Somewhat. I can make it move, but when I’m not concentrating on it, it’s mostly moving on its own. It’s embarrassing, really… It… Sometimes it moves according to my mood.” 

Carlos looks back at Cecil before reaching out and pulling him close, and he grins. “How does it move when you’re turned on?”

The tail answer for itself with a wide lash, batting the mattress and Cecil groans. 

“I hate you,” he whines, pressing his mouth to Carlos’ neck and biting, actually biting, and Carlos jerks with a loud moan. He chuckles and kisses Cecil, licks into his mouth and already he’s getting better at avoiding the sharp edges of his teeth. 

“I wanna see it better, can I?” he pants against Cecil’s lips, and the blonde nods, rolling over.

Carlos runs his hands down his back, looking at the base of his spine. The tail apparently grows from his last vertebrae, and there’re more fins there. Each spike seems to be hard with a bone in it. Carlos runs his fingers gently over it. 

“Does that hurt?” 

Cecil shakes his head. “Be careful, though. They’re solid enough to pierce your skin if you stab your hand on it.” 

He looks concerned, and squeaks when Carlos presses his fingertip to one of the spikes. There’s indeed a little droplet of blood that he licks clean before returning to his examination. He’d love to do a real one, though, with his tape recorder and his notes.

Cecil’s underwear is pushed down slightly with the width of the base of the tail, wide enough so Carlos can circle it with his thumb and forefinger. Cecil moans and shifts his hips, and Carlos looks up. 

“Sensitive at the base?” 

Cecil nods eagerly, pushing his ass back against Carlos’ hands. “Very,” he pants, looking over his shoulder, eyes narrowed on his boyfriend. 

Carlos grins and rubs purposely, fingers parted in the middle by the tail. He presses his fingertips into the skin, and Cecil bucks and whimpers, arching until his ass is higher in the air, his shoulders and chest still pressed to the mattress. 

“Fuck, you’re hot,” groans Carlos, and it only makes Cecil whimper louder, arch deeper, pant open mouthed against the pillow. Carlos thinks about Steve, thinks about how he missed the chance to see this, and it almost makes him want to feel sorry for the guy. 

Carlos had lost his shirt somewhere along the way to the bed, but his pants are still on, and they’re far too tight. He unbuckles his belt and pushes them down quickly, leaving them in the middle of his thighs, too impatient to properly take them off. He doesn’t care if it means fucking Cecil like a teenager with his pants still around his knees, doing a quickie before parents come home. He’s just horny and mad with lust and he wants Cecil now. 

Cecil doesn’t seem to be complaining either. He wriggles out of his underwear, leaving them as far as he can push them, just like Carlos, and Carlos doesn’t bother to remove them either. It restricts a little around Cecil’s legs, but it’s not really a problem in this position.

“Is this okay?” Carlos pants against the small of Cecil’s back, mouthing at the base of his tail, which is lashing wildly behind him before coiling tightly around his arm and waist. 

“Yes,” hisses Cecil, bucking back against Carlos. His hands scrambles toward the nightstand, but Carlos stops him.

“Don’t need lube,” he murmurs, and before Cecil can ask why, he spreads his ass cheeks with both hands and licks a wide, hot stripe from balls to tail, drawing a high pitched keen from Cecil, who melts against him.

Carlos loves this, and he knows Cecil does too, unlike some of his previous partners, so he gives in to pleasure, licking deep and messy, opening Cecil up with spit dribbling down his chin and into his stubble. 

“C-Carlos, please, I can’t… Don’t te-AH oh god, Carlos, my Carlos. Please fuck me already. I can take it….” Cecil loses himself in a litany of praise and begging. Carlos is tempted to draw this out, tease Cecil until he’s a shivering mess under him, but he’s already panting into the pillow, and there’s a spot of saliva on the fabric, so Carlos straightens and spits in his hand, smearing it on his cock along with precome.

They’ve been past condoms for a little while now, but the full-body shudders that take him whenever he pushes into Cecil are still the same as the first time they barebacked. He moans openly and loud, and hangs his head low, watching his cock disappear into his boyfriend’s purple body, the tail curled around his waist to pull him closer.

He groans.

He doesn’t even need to ask, Cecil is already nodding, hands reaching back to try to grip at him and at his hips, trying to pull him deeper, closer. 

“Carlos, please…,” he sobs, looking at his boyfriend over his shoulder. Carlos doesn’t wait anymore. 

The pace he sets is fast and hard, pushing Cecil forward into the mattress. His hands are already roaming the radio host’s body, touching and caressing the sensitive spots he knows, but still looking for some new ones. Cecil melts against him, nudging his head back to rest against the scientist’s shoulder. 

At some point Carlos flips Cecil on his back and holds him open and exposed; both legs high in the air and dark hands secure around slim, lavender ankles. Cecil’s tail is thrashing, half pinned under his back, and he apologizes when it almost smacks Carlos in the chest. He coils it around the taller man’s thigh, squeezing almost too tight. Cecil’s loud like never before and Carlos dimly wonders if this new body also brings new sensitivity. 

He watches Cecil, arched under him with both hands holding tight on the headboard above him. His regular eyes are not watching Carlos, but the three on his forehead are for sure, staring, unblinking, and it’s making Carlos’ hips stutter. 

“Oh-Ooh, Carlos, yes, deep-OH GOD, yes, right there. Just-keep going, my Carlos. You’re so, so perfect, so good, so… Ah!”

Carlos aims for his sweet spot again and again with each thrust, and Cecil’s back arches higher. Carlos can feel his legs spasm in his hands, so he lets go, lets them wrap around his waist, draw him in. He bends low, supporting himself on his elbows and presses against Cecil, face against his purple neck, moans escalating with each passing second. He grits his teeth, and both of his hands slip down to grip at his boyfriend’s ass, giving him leverage for the last couple thrusts he needs. 

“I’m close,” he pants in Cecil’s ear and Cecil nods fervently, arms wrapped around Carlos’ neck. Carlos is pretty sure he’s the only thing holding up Cecil now; there’s an empty space between his back and the bed. 

“Go ahead my Carlos, please. Come for me, come, come…” He kisses every inch of skin he can reach of Carlos’ face, licks at his neck and jaw. When he bites his lower lip gentle enough so the teeth don’t pierce the skin, Carlos groans and goes still, hips jerking. He kisses Cecil, hard and deep, and Cecil moans into his mouth, fingers kneading at the flesh of Carlos’ ass.  
He comes inside Cecil with no second thought, and Cecil doesn’t seem to mind. He’s smiling with all of his shark teeth, eyes glittering with mirth and he looks even happier than the day Carlos called him from the Arby’s parking lot, after the bowling alley incident. 

They stare at each other in silence and panting breath before Carlos murmurs, “Sorry, let me take care of you...”

He begins to move down Cecil’s body, but Cecil stops him, shakes his head, still smiling. Their stomachs are damp and sticky, and Carlos looks between them before looking back at Cecil with both eyebrows raised. The radio host shrugs a little. 

“You make me feel too much,” he says, like it’s a thing he should apologize for. Carlos chuckles, kisses Cecil’s collarbone, his neck, and his jaw. He’s not willing to move, not yet and he rests on Cecil’s body, trying still not to crush him in the process. 

There’s a moment of more kissing and cuddling before he speaks again. “Do you believe me now when I say you’re gorgeous no matter the form you have?”

Cecil blushes, and the purple is so beautiful Carlos wants to try to paint it, but he’s not sure there’s a single pigment that can match.

“A little,” Cecil teases, arms and legs still around Carlos, and he squeezes him playfully, while Carlos rolls his eyes. 

Finally they move, and Carlos spoons Cecil under the covers. “Are you hungry?” he murmurs sleepily into his boyfriend’s shoulder, but the other man just shakes his head, already nestling into Carlos’ arms and slipping into sleep.

“Maybe once when we wake up,” he yawns and Carlos chuckles again, pressing Cecil hard against him. One hand sneaks down to wrap tenderly around one violet colored hip. 

“No, when we wake up, babe, I’m making you ride me like it’s our last day on earth. And you know, it could be, after all.”

Cecil snorts, but the way he nudges his ass back against Carlos’ crotch suggests he’s not against the idea.

**Author's Note:**

> Liked it? Hit me up on [Tumblr](http://oxytrezart.tumblr.com)!


End file.
